


Скрытые грани

by Safrane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safrane/pseuds/Safrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Беты: Natuzzi, Фрутти</p><p>Комментарии: Фик переведён на командную игру "Байки из склепа-3".<br/>Переводчик выражает безмерную благодарность самоотверженным бетам!!! Именно благодаря им текст можно читать.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Скрытые грани

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Layers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11584) by strangenessandcharm. 



> Беты: Natuzzi, Фрутти
> 
> Комментарии: Фик переведён на командную игру "Байки из склепа-3".  
> Переводчик выражает безмерную благодарность самоотверженным бетам!!! Именно благодаря им текст можно читать.

**©[Белый кролик](http://krolik-bel.diary.ru/)**

Такие дни у них выдавались нечасто. Они выспались и наелись до отвала в забегаловке у мотеля, вдыхая запах свежескошенной травы и греясь в лучах солнца, а потом обнаружили бар с бильярдным столом и познакомились с парочкой байкеров, которые, даже проиграв пятьсот баксов, не переставали улыбаться, да так заразительно, что Дин после игры угостил их пивом. Это был хороший день. На редкость.

Дин был пьян, но не настолько, чтобы потерять контроль. А вот Сэма от выпивки и смеха развезло, и ему даже показалось забавным то, что Дин опустошил свою (ну ладно, несуществующего Антона Кепнера) кредитку, подключив порноканал. 

– В фильме присутствует скрытая ирония, – сказал Дин, махнув пультом и устроившись на кровати. – Мужик в маске собирался залезть в дом к этой хорошенькой леди и просто спереть семейные ценности. А теперь он собирается продемонстрировать ей собственные семейные ценности.

– Уверен, все так и задумывалось. Сценарист просто одержим скрытой иронией, – с деланно серьезным видом заметил Сэм. – Да там, если покопаться, можно чуть ли не идеологию Брехта найти.

– О да, с глубоко скрытым тут все в порядке, – нахмурился Дин, склонив голову набок. – Неудивительно, что у нее глаза на лоб вылезли. 

Не удержавшись, Сэм наклонил голову тоже и вздрогнул, когда Дин внезапно увеличил громкость. 

– Эй, чувак, сколько можно слушать эти «О, йа, йа»?

– Учись читать между строк, Сэмми, – весело возразил Дин. – Я же говорил: не все так просто. Может показаться, что она горячая немецкая домохозяйка и говорит «о, йа, йа», но на самом деле она - полицейский под прикрытием и вытянет из парня информацию обо всех его боссах. А как только он намылится свалить с добычей, она схватит его за задницу.

Сэм повернулся к экрану.

– Ну, вообще-то, за задницу хватают ее.

Дин фыркнул:

– О йа, о йа.

– Я помешал чему-нибудь?

Выпитое пиво почти не повлияло на их рефлексы, поэтому братья тут же оказались на ногах, резко разворачиваясь к двери. Стоявший перед ними Кастиэль с кривой ухмылкой взирал на экран телевизора.

– Чувак, – зашипел Дин. – Если собираешься почтить нас своим визитом, имей совесть, хотя бы позвони сначала.

Дин поднял пульт и отключил звук. Сэм понимал, что Дин спокойно мог вырубить телевизор совсем, но, очевидно, он посчитал забавным крутить порнушку перед ангелом. Если бы Дин стоял поближе, Сэм отвесил бы ему хороший подзатыльник.

Кастиэль посмотрел на Дина, а затем перевел взгляд на Сэма.

– Я думал, вы захотите узнать, что мы одержали победу еще в одной битве.

– Отлично, – ответил Дин, отложив пульт и сделав несколько неуверенных шагов к Кастиэлю. – И как у нас дела в глобальном смысле?

– Мы в выигрыше. Пока.

Сэм повернулся к брату и улыбнулся. Дин расслабился и улыбнулся в ответ. На экране, за его спиной, немецкая леди сняла с грабителя маску и ткнула носом в свою грудь, чтобы он облизал ее соски. Сэм взглянул на Кастиэля и обнаружил, что тот все еще смотрит на экран. Ему стало неловко. 

Дин тоже это заметил. Он несколько раз перевел взгляд с экрана на ангела и обратно, а затем игриво поднял бровь. 

– Заметил что-нибудь интересное, Кас, друг мой? 

Кастиэль оторвал взгляд от экрана. Сэм был жутко смущен, но к его удивлению, ангел вдруг улыбнулся. 

– Мне кажется, этот мужчина не очень успешный вор, - выдал он.

Дин моргнул. 

Сэм тоже.

– Ты пошутил! – после короткой недоверчивой паузы объявил Дин. – Так держать, Кас! – Он подался вперед, попытавшись одобрительно похлопать ангела по плечу, но, видимо, все еще был слишком пьян, поэтому пошатнулся и чуть не упал. Кастиэль вовремя его подхватил.

– Ловко, приятель, – со смехом заметил Сэм.

– Черт, – сказал Дин. Судя по голосу он был приятно удивлен. Он выпрямился и оказался лицом к лицу с Касом. Тот все еще улыбался, не сводя с Дина глаз. Сэму показалось, что сейчас Кастиэль выглядит моложе, хотя, конечно, молодым его никак не назовешь.

– А у ангелов как насчет этого дела? – спросил Дин. – У вас человеческие тела и все такое. Никогда не прельщала возможность хорошенько потрахаться? 

– Дин! – предупредил Сэм. Ему не понравилось, к чему все идет.

– По-моему, Дин, это не твое дело, – ответил ангел. Разозленным он не выглядел. И Сэм заметил, что руки с талии Дина он так и не убрал.

– Ой, да ладно, – продолжал наседать Дин. – Ну расскажи хоть что-нибудь. Ты столько про нас знаешь – почему бы и нам о тебе что-то не узнать? И, хочу заметить, вессель ты выбрал не самый уродский. Нужно потратить как минимум полдня, чтобы так уложить волосы. Ты явно хотел кому-то понравиться.

– Дин! – неловко проворчал Сэм. – Ты пьян. Оставь его в покое.

Кастиэль посмотрел на него. Сэм тоже был навеселе, и, вероятно, его внимание притупилось, но все-таки он был способен замечать некоторые вещи, и его поразило, как игриво смотрел на него ангел. Как удар тока пришло осознание, что у Каса сейчас такое же хорошее настроение, как и у них. Вероятно, у него тоже выдался на редкость удачный день.

– Твой брат прав, – спустя мгновение заметил ангел и снова посмотрел на Дина. – Ты пьян. Наверное, мне стоит уйти.

Нахмурившись, Дин отодвинулся, и Кас отпустил его.

– С тобой не повеселишься. Ангел-недотрога! 

Кастиэль уставился в пол, сжал кулаки и весь напрягся. Грудь у него тяжело вздымалась. Сэм смотрел на него, не отрываясь, внезапно осознав, что Дин сейчас просто взбесил Каса. Его пробил холодный пот. 

– Знаешь, Дин, твои оскорбления становятся утомительными, – заметил Кастиэль.

– Он не это имел в виду, – торопливо перебил Сэм. – Прости. Он просто выпил много пива.

– Ты выпил столько же, Сэмми, – повернулся к нему Дин. – Не думай, что…

Но Сэм так и не узнал, о чем ему не надо думать. Кастиэль вытянул руку и дернул Дина к себе. Другую руку он запустил ему в волосы и впился в его губы поцелуем. Все произошло настолько быстро и настолько ловко, что Дин не успел ничего сделать – только вскрикнул, а потом его крик погас где-то глубоко в горле Кастиэля.

У Сэма отвисла челюсть. Вытаращив глаза, да так сильно, что те едва не вывалились, и не моргая, он наблюдал, как ангел целует его брата. И чем больше он смотрел, тем больше удивлялся – Дин никак не реагировал: не оттолкнул Кастиэля, не напрягся, не мотал головой, не задыхался, не смеялся, не кричал и не возражал. Он просто стоял и все.

Кастиэль отстранился первым и окинул Дина удовлетворенным и даже немного самодовольным взглядом. Дин все так же пребывал в шоке. Тяжело дыша, он отступил к Сэму, который, затаив дыхание, ожидал неизбежного взрыва.

– Какого хрена? – спустя мгновение выплюнул Дин.

Сэм вздрогнул, а Дин ухватил Каса за грудки и притянул к себе, впечатываясь ртом в его губы.

Какого хрена?

У Сэма перехватило дыхание. Мысли о богохульстве, страшных проклятиях и управлении сознанием проносились в голове, пока Дин пытался буквально проглотить Кастиэля. Когда он наконец оторвался и повернулся к Сэму, щеки у него пылали, а глаза потемнели.

– У него талант, – заметил Дин, как будто это все объясняло. – Может, все потому, что я пьян, но талант налицо.

– Эээ... хорошо, Дин, как скажешь, – запинаясь, произнес Сэм.

Дин не стал больше церемониться – схватил Каса за руку и дернул его к кровати. Сам сел с размаху, а ангела оставил стоять рядом. Расстегнув Касу ремень, Дин бросил на Сэма многозначительный взгляд, который тот за долгие годы уже научился читать: «Ты здесь лишний, так что отвали». Но Сэм не мог пошевелиться, он смотрел на Кастиэля, не в силах оторваться. Тот одним быстрым движением скинул плащ, а затем и пиджак. Сэму пришло в голову, что, видимо, ангелы Господни, как и люди, бессильны перед зовом плоти. Но тут Кас взялся за галстук, и Сэм пришел в себя, решив, что действительно пора сваливать. 

Он только сделал шаг к двери, как Кастиэль схватил его за руку. При этом он даже головы не повернул в сторону Сэма, чтобы понять, где тот находится. Сэм опешил, а Кас подтянул его к себе, заставляя прижаться грудью. 

– Ммм, Кас, я не думаю…

Но Кастиэль уже целовал его своими мягкими губами, а Сэм впал в такой ступор, что не мог пошевелиться. Первой связной мыслью было: «Я целуюсь с ангелом!» Следующей: «Я целуюсь с парнем!» А потом: «Он только что целовал Дина!» И тут же: «Боже мой! Неужели по закону ассоциаций это значит, что я целуюсь с Дином?!» Но в следующий момент Сэм уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме как: «Черт, а приятно-то как, не удивительно, что Дина повело», а потом его член дернулся, и все разумные мысли исчезли.

– Эй! – слабо запротестовал Дин. – Не втягивай его!

Очевидно, заметив, что поцелуй произвел требуемый эффект, Кастиэль положил руку Сэму на пах, а потом отстранился, посмотрел на Дина и покачал головой.

– Ангелы не недотроги, – сказал он серьезно.

Сэм не сдержался и захохотал.

– Да уж, вижу, – усмехнулся Дин. – А теперь кончай вытворять с Сэмом эти французские штучки и тащи сюда свою задницу!

Кастиэль спокойно стянул галстук через голову и взялся за ремень. Тяжело дыша, Сэм не спускал с него глаз, размышляя, как ему теперь поступить. Он завелся, и больше всего ему хотелось остаться, но… здесь был Дин. И из-за этого было ужасно неловко.

Дин явно думал о том же.

– Ты остаешься? – взволнованно спросил он.  
Сэм ответил ему взглядом, в котором читалось: «Кошмар!» и «Хочу секса прямо сейчас!» в пропорциях сорок на шестьдесят соответственно, и Дин, смирившись, вздохнул.

– Ладно, но сначала обсудим, – сказал он. – Нужно установить некоторые правила. Например, эмм… никаких прикосновений.

Вроде договорились. Если Дин готов пойти на это, то и он тоже.

– Точно, черт возьми – согласился Сэм, чувствуя, как сосет под ложечкой. – И не смотреть.

– Верно, – ответил Дин и, взглянув на лампу, потребовал: – Выключи ее, сейчас же.

Сэм дотянулся до выключателя, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Единственным источником света оставался экран телевизора, где грабитель пристегивал наручниками к столбикам кровати свою жертву, которой, судя по всему, это очень даже нравилось. Сэм уставился на ее грудь, а потом перевел взгляд на силуэт Каса. Без привычной одежды тот казался удивительно гибким и хрупким. Но все равно, слишком уж разительным был контраст между мужским и женским телом, и Сэм закусил губу. Что он здесь делает? Разве он настолько пьян?

Дин же таких проблем не испытывал. Он так быстро разделся, что Сэм удивился, как он не порвал одежду. Дин встал на колени на постели и потянулся к Касу, помогая тому снять брюки, а потом подался вперед и начал вылизывать его грудь. Сэм не видел, что конкретно делает Дин, но заметил, как брат обнял ангела, поглаживая его по лопаткам. Кастиэль довольно застонал и, запустив руку в волосы Дина, потянул его назад.

Сэм услышал его стон, и все сомнения исчезли. Он тоже хотел так стонать. Это так возбуждало!

Сэм сдернул футболку, швырнул ее в дальний угол комнаты и стал с нетерпением ждать, когда Дин же наконец уберет руки – никаких прикосновений! – чтобы тоже прикоснуться к Кастиэлю. Он обхватил Каса за плечи, поскольку опуститься ниже не позволяла голова Дина, и прижался к его спине, сосками к лопатке. Он склонился, целуя Кастиэля в шею, и улыбнулся, когда тот откинул голову назад, все больше подставляясь под поцелуи.

Сэм вдохнул его запах. Кас пах божественно, даже лучше, чем он представлял, и кожа была настолько теплой, что сразу становилось ясно: это не человек, а ангел.

Кас закрыл глаза, и Сэм почувствовал, как он дрожит, реагируя на прикосновения Дина. Он не хотел смотреть, но слышал тихие влажные звуки и прерывистое дыхание. Должно быть, Дин облизывал соски Каса. Сэм же сконцентрировался на его шее, плечах, ушах, щеке, а затем осторожно повернул к себе голову Каса и поцеловал его.

Ангел прильнул к Сэму и жадно впился в его губы, придерживая его лицо рукой и не давая им отстраниться друг от друга. Когда Кас оторвался от него, в его глазах плескалась страсть напополам с весельем. Он немного отпрянул от Дина, но только чтобы наклониться и поцеловать его. 

Сэм бездумно проследил за губами Каса и наконец-то взглянул на брата. Дин целовал ангела развязно, в свете телевизора Сэм видел, как его язык проникает в рот Кастиэлю. До сих пор он никогда не наблюдал за братом, когда тот целовался, — а если ему и случалось присутствовать при подобных обстоятельствах, то он обычно смотрел на его партнершу, - а теперь он удивился, с каким отчаянием Дин отдавался этому делу. Глаза закрыты, лоб прорезала глубокая морщина, казалось, не было в его жизни ничего важнее этого поцелуя, и Сэму подумалось, что по сравнению с ним, он просто чмокнул Каса в щечку. 

Черт, опасная мысль. Нет, никаких соревнований он устраивать не будет.

У Дина дрогнули ресницы, он открыл глаза, посмотрел на Сэма и прищурился, будто говоря: «Перестань пялиться, сучка, правила помнишь?». Он поднялся на колени, потянув за собой Каса, и оказался с ним лицом к лицу. Положив руку ему на затылок и едва не дотронувшись до бицепса Сэма, Дин поцеловал Каса с такой силой, что тот буквально впечатался спиной в грудь Сэма, оказавшись зажат между ними. Сэм почувствовал, как Кастиэля сотрясает дрожь.  
Он спохватился, что все еще стоит в джинсах, которые с каждой секундой становятся все теснее и теснее. Сэм немного отступил, чтобы раздеться до конца, но, взявшись за трусы, снова засомневался. Действительно ли он готов это сделать? И тут, будто прочитав его мысли и почувствовав сомнение, Кас снова издал этот невыносимый стон, и неуверенность, как по мановению волшебной палочки, исчезла. Сэм выдохнул, смирившись, стянул трусы и снова прижался к Касу, упершись членом в копчик.

Сэм вновь стал ласкать языком его шею, слизывая бисеринки пота, и вздрогнул, когда Кас протянул руку назад, кладя ладонь ему на задницу. Он немного подтолкнул Сэма, заставляя прижаться к себе сильнее, и Сэм стал водить головкой по его ягодицам. Кастиэль застонал, и Сэм улыбнулся, продолжая об него тереться.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Дин отстранился и лег на постель. Когда Кас откинул голову, Сэм заметил, что не ошибся: Дин развалился на подушках.  
Кас развернулся в объятиях Сэма и впился поцелуем ему в губы, одновременно схватив его за задницу и резко прижав к себе. Их члены соприкоснулись, и у Сэма от неожиданности перехватило дыхание. Даже несмотря на отсутствие женских форм и изгибов, до тела Каса, теплого и чуть влажного от испарины и слюны Дина, было ужасно приятно дотрагиваться. 

– Можешь меня трахнуть, – выдохнул Кас ему на ухо, и это прозвучало настолько развратно, что Сэм с трудом удержался на ногах. 

Ему хотелось ответить, но ангел вновь захватил в плен его губы, жадно исследуя его рот языком. Сэм почувствовал привкус пива, которое пил Дин. Чтобы сообщить о своем согласии, он погладил Кастиэля между ног. 

Дин кашлянул, давая понять, что он заскучал. Сейчас Сэм с удовольствием дал бы ему пинка.

Кастиэль напоследок обвел языком губы Сэма и отодвинулся. 

– Забирайся на кровать, - проговорил он. - Ложись рядом с Дином.

Сэм повиновался, старательно избегая смотреть на член брата, а Дин прикрыл глаза рукой, чтобы тоже ничего не видеть. Сэму это показалось немного глупым: в комнате было достаточно темно, и только благодаря работающему телевизору они различали силуэты друг друга. Устроившись на кровати, Сэм скользнул взглядом по экрану, наслаждаясь тем, как немецкая леди скачет на члене забравшегося к ней в дом грабителя, будто объезжает дикого жеребца на родео.

А потом Кас лег с ними, и Сэм забыл о телевизоре напрочь. К счастью, постель оказалась достаточно широкой, чтобы они втроем спокойно на ней уместились. И Сэм был безмерно благодарен, что между ним и Дином было достаточно пространства, чтобы ситуация не стала еще более неловкой. Кас опустился на колени между ними и склонился над пахом Дина, и тот судорожно выдохнул. 

– О, да, именно это мне и нужно, - пробормотал он.

Сэм понял, что придется ждать своей очереди. Он взялся за свой член и начал дрочить, не давая возбуждению отступить. И нет, он абсолютно не хотел устраивать никаких соревнований. Вдруг он почувствовал, как Кастиэль обхватывает рукой его член, и от неожиданности отдернул свою. Ладонь ангела была сухой и гладкой, а пальцы плотно сжимали ствол и заставляли дыхание сбиваться, потому что все было удивительно правильным: и угол, и скорость, и движения... Кастиэль даже не смотрел в его сторону, отсасывая Дину с полной самоотдачей. И тот факт, что он может делать эти две вещи одновременно, да еще настолько идеально, привел к тому, что Сэму захотелось Каса обнять. И трахнуть.

Сэм потянулся и начал гладить обнаженную спину ангела. Чувствуя, как под пальцами перекатываются мышцы, как движется вверх-вниз голова Каса и как твердеет его собственный член в руке ангела, Сэм понял, что ему плевать, пьян он или нет, плевать, что Кастиэль – парень, плевать, что рядом брат, потому что он безмерно наслаждался тем, что они делали.

– Да вот так, да-да, здесь, – стонал Дин, комментируя минет Каса.  
Сэм усмехнулся: его брат посмотрел слишком много порно в своей жизни. Хотя это ни для кого не новость. Но тут рука Каса исчезла, его язык прошелся по члену Сэма длинным влажным движением, а потом Кас взял его в рот. Сэма просто выгнуло на постели, и он не смог сдержать судорожного стона. Дин рядом засмеялся, но смех быстро перерос в шипение, и Сэм понял, что Кас принялся дрочить ему. Из коротких неестественных вздохов, что последовали за этим, Сэм понял, что Кас не только способен делать несколько вещей одновременно, но и отлично владеет обеими руками.

Потом он уже ни о чем не думал, потому что Кастиэль просто виртуозно работал ртом. Сэм запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Отчасти потому, что хотел погладить его, но еще и для того, чтобы эгоистично удержать его на месте, не дать ему возможности вернуться к Дину. А потом он расслабился под напором губ Каса, его зубов, горла, дыхания, жара, его нежности и непреклонности. Одновременно Кастиэль поглаживал его мошонку, а когда он неожиданно застонал, вибрация прошла через член Сэма, вызвав ослепительную вспышку наслаждения.

Сэм выдохнул, когда Кас выпустил его член изо рта и отстранился, сев на пятки. Вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, Кастиэль пристально изучал их обоих. Его волосы были в беспорядке, он тяжело дышал и выглядел таким же ошалевшим, как Сэм себя чувствовал. Сэм опустил взгляд на пах ангела и увидел доказательство своей догадки: Кас был возбужден и готов. И в том, что было у него между ног, не было ничего ангельского.

– Ну и кто будет?.. – начал Дин. Голос его немного срывался, и он уже не казался всего лишь немного пьяным. Кастиэль ответил ему взглядом, который Сэм не смог разобрать, а Дин усмехнулся, очевидно получив ответ на свой вопрос и растягивая слова произнес: – Точно.

И игра началась.

Кастиэль опустился на четвереньки и, потянувшись к Сэму, поцеловал его. У него был вкус греха. Сэм гадал, считал бы он вкус на губах и языке Каса настолько восхитительным, если бы не помнил где только что побывал этот рот. Мгновение спустя Кас разорвал поцелуй и повернулся к Дину. Сэм наблюдал за этим с долей ревности, хотя и знал, что его очередь придет буквально через пару минут. 

Когда ангел опустился на Дина, тот вцепился руками ему в волосы и потянулся за поцелуем. Казалось, что он взорвется, если немедленно не почувствует губы Каса. Даже кровать пошатнулась, когда Дин начал втираться в него, и хотя Сэм не видел своего брата – только гладкую спину Кастиэля, блестевшую от пота в свете непристойных картинок на экране телевизора – он знал, что, скорее всего, Дин возбужден так же сильно, как и он.

Кастиэль очевидно был настроен приступить к делу, потому что раздвинул Дину ноги. Его колено проехалось по ноге Сэма, и тот отодвинулся. Не из-за их договоренности про отсутствие прикосновений, а просто чтобы дать ему больше пространства. Сэму отчаянно хотелось отвести взгляд и не смотреть, как Кастиэль проникает пальцами брату между ягодиц - Господи Боже! Такого никто не должен видеть! - но это было сильнее него, он просто не мог оторвать взгляд от решительного лица Кастиэля, который сейчас походил на скульптора, создающего нечто прекрасное. 

Дин начал постанывать. В этих звуках слышались отчасти боль, отчасти отчаянье, и Сэм понял, что пора отвернуться, чтобы дать им хоть какое-то подобие уединения. Он откинулся на подушку и уставился в телевизор, правда, совершенно не улавливая смысла происходящего на экране. А через некоторое время кровать дрогнула, и Дин так вскрикнул, будто прищемил пальцы дверью. И Сэм понял, что, наверное, все уже случилось.

Он лежал в постели голый, рядом со своим обнаженным братом, в которого только что вошел ангел.

Это безумие. Сколько же он сегодня выпил?

А потом пришли мысли. Иисусе, Дин всегда так стонет, когда занимается сексом? За все годы, когда они делили мотельные комнаты, когда он почти заставал брата на месте преступления, Сэм ни разу не слышал ничего подобного. Он не мог решить, возбуждающе это было или нет — Бога ради, не важно, какими невероятными кажутся эти стоны, их все еще издает его брат! - а потом Кастиэль вернулся ко рту Дина и начал шептать ему грязные, пошлые вещи, которые никогда не должны были слетать с губ ангела. Но, черт, как же потрясающе это звучало! Кровать содрогнулась, когда Кас толкнулся в Дина в очередной раз, и Сэм, не выдержав, снова посмотрел на них. И как раз в эту минуту Кас перехватил его взгляд. 

– Сэм, – выдохнул он.  
И тот понял, что настало время присоединиться к ним. 

Сэм вскочил с постели, пересек комнату и, взяв свою сумку, начал лихорадочно искать тюбик смазки, который, он точно знал, должен у него быть. И который, как он надеялся, Дин никогда не найдет, потому что с него станется заменить смазку зубной пастой или еще чем-нибудь. Сам бы он именно так и поступил, если бы нашел такой тюбик у Дина. Отыскав смазку, Сэм вернулся к кровати и встал на колени позади Кастиэля. Он наклонился, поцеловав ангела в спину, а потом открыл тюбик и выдавил немного на пальцы.

– Черт тебя дери, Сэм, – срываясь, произнес Дин. Голос у него был низкий и хриплый, будто ему было больно, но в нем улавливались нотки раздражения и веселья. – Не мог достать ее пять минут назад? Слюна, знаешь ли, та еще замена.

– Надо было попросить, – ответил Сэм и небрежно отбросил тюбик в сторону своей сумки.  
Дин проследил за ним взглядом, а потом застонал и посмотрел на Каса, который напряг бедра и толкнулся в него. Сэма зашатало, но он удержался на месте, поражаясь, как у Каса получается лежа на Дине двигать только бедрами, а не всем телом. Кастиэль запустил пальцы в короткие волосы Дина, продолжая страстно целовать его. 

«Черт, – думал Сэм. – Это должно быть приятно».

Не успел он об этом подумать, как Кастиэль сел откинувшись назад так, чтобы он мог "оседлать" Дина. Дин простонал что-то нечленораздельное, и поднял голову, пытаясь рассмотреть, что делает ангел, а тот встал на колени, закинув ноги Дина так далеко назад, как только это было возможно. Он наклонился и приподнял Дина с кровати за бедра, выбрав такой угол, чтобы можно было трахать его снизу, потом оглянулся и невозмутимо кивнул Сэму.

Сэм взглянул на него, и его сердце пустилось вскачь. Он собирается трахнуть ангела. Ангела, который сейчас трахает его брата. Это… это…

– Бога ради, Сэмми, – зашипел Дин, поднимая руки над головой, чтобы опереться о стену. – Сделай уже это и прекрати быть чертовой скромницей.

Кастиэль усмехнулся. А Сэм подумал: «У меня ничего не получится». Он опустил руку, проводя ему между ягодиц, и коснулся пальцами отверстия. Кас лишь слегка напрягся, когда Сэм вставил в него палец и начал двигать им внутри, так осторожно и нежно, как только мог. Было странно делать подобное с мужчиной, но у него внутри было так жарко, так узко, что Сэм понял, что он не может дождаться, когда войдет в него не только пальцем.

– Давай же, – простонал Дин.  
Сэм зыркнул на него, думая, что Дин говорит это ему, но тот обращался к Касу. Ангел опустил руку на член Дина и начал ему дрочить. Дин практически замурчал от восторга. Сэм был рад, что благодаря темноте он мало что видит, ему и так хватало с лихвой. Он решил сконцентрироваться на более важных делах и добавил еще один палец. А потом еще один, удивленный, что Кас даже не стонет в ответ.

– Да, вот так, – мгновением позже подал голос ангел, выгнув спину. – Давай же, Сэм...

Его не нужно было просить дважды. Он вытащил пальцы из Каса и толкнулся в него членом, застонав при этом неблагоразумно громко. Кас сжался вокруг него, каждый мускул в его теле напрягся, а потом он вдруг расслабился и издал такой стон, от которого сошла бы лавина, если бы они сейчас были где-нибудь в заснеженных горах. Дождавшись удобного момента, Сэм обхватил Каса руками и прижал к себе, пока тот не откинул голову ему на плечо. Движение привело к тому, что Кас снова сжал собой его член, и Сэм, не задумываясь, толкнулся глубже, застонав одновременно с Дином. 

Ну конечно, - подумал Сэм, - каждый раз, когда он будет двигаться, Кас будет двигаться тоже. В некотором смысле Сэм трахал их обоих. О, Боже, это уже слишком. Он не будет больше об этом думать.

Дин тяжело дышал в темноте, и Сэм понял, что дышит ему в такт. Они втроем двигались в одном ритме: Сэм толкался в Каса, и в то же время тот входил в Дина, скользя при этом рукой по его члену. Сэм знал, что это не соревнование, нет, но кончать первым он не хотел. И после нескольких жарких и жестких движений, он сбавил темп, стараясь войти как можно глубже.

Его действия, похоже, никоим образом не беспокоили Кастиэля, потому что, выпутавшись из объятий Сэма, он качнулся, чтобы поцеловать Дина. Сэм на миг задумался, не лечь ли на него, но потом решил, что Дин вряд ли оценит, если они оба на него навалятся. 

Сэм уже был на пределе. Кастиэль был таким узким и так идеально ему подходил, что в это с трудом верилось. И он был настолько возбужден, что чувствовал, что уже течет. Разорвав поцелуй, Кас снова поднялся, прижавшись спиной к Сэму. От движения мышцы сократились, и он так восхитительно сжал член Сэма, что тому пришлось стиснуть зубы и задержать дыхание, только чтобы не спустить в ту же секунду. Но в это же мгновение на постели Дин рыкнул от удовольствия и так сжал руки Каса, что стало понятно, что он уже пришел к финалу. После этого Сэм уже не сдерживался, позволив себе излиться в Каса, который, вжимаясь в него, переживал собственный оргазм. Они кончили одновременно, будто так и было задумано.

– О, йа, – тихо выдохнул Дин.

Телевизор внезапно выключился, погружая комнату в кромешную тьму. Сэм почти с облегчением моргнул, ему сейчас было бы трудно на чем-то сфокусироваться. А потом Кас пошевелился, и неожиданно Сэм почувствовал прикосновение его губ на своих. 

– Спасибо, Сэм, – прошептал Кас, и Сэма поразило, с какой нежностью это было сказано. – Иногда приятно отмечать великие свершения с близкими.

Сэм не знал, что ответить. «Пожалуйста» как-то не очень подходило, а Кас уже отстранился и вернулся к Дину. Сэм решил им не мешать. Он слышал, что ангел что-то шепчет, слышал тихий смех Дина, а потом кровать слегка выпрямилась, и он понял, что Кас ушел.

Они молчали, размышляя о том, что только что произошло. Сэм чувствовал, как пот остывает на его коже, чувствовал смазку, покрывающую член, все еще ощущал вкус ангела на губах и гадал, на каком отрезке между баром и этой постелью он потерял рассудок. На своей половине кровати Дин не пошевелился ни разу. Сэм почти слышал, как громко он думает.

– Ну что ж, – наконец сказал его брат. – В одном я уверен: с этого дня мы будем каждую ночь оплачивать порно-канал. И надо бы придумать какой-нибудь Бэт-сигнал для Каса, чтобы он знал, когда мы его захотим.

– Как скажешь, Дин, – со вздохом ответил Сэм. – Хотя я думаю, Кас уже доказал, что ангелы не недотроги.

– Еще бы, – пробормотал Дин. – Чувак, на небесах должно быть круто.

**Конец.**


End file.
